SECRETO DE AMOR Y DESEO
by Daniela Taylor Black
Summary: BELLA ES MI AMIGA, MI HERMANA, MI CONFIDENTE Y EN OCASIONES MI COMPLICE... SIN EMBARGO, TENGO DOS SECRETOS QUE POR AMOR Y POR DESEO NO LE PUEDO REVELAR.


**Secreto de amor y deseo **

Escuché sonar mi celular, sabía perfectamente quien era, el timbre que le había puesto al identificador me lo estaba gritando. Me llamaba una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y a quien le contestaría así fueran las 2, 3 o 4 de la mañana. ¿Que hora era? Ah si, supongo que como las 3 de la mañana.

Pero no podía responder, mi bolsa estaba a un poco mas de un metro de distancia y mi brazo no alcanzaba a llegar hasta ahí. Timbró unas seis veces y se detuvo, por más que intenté moverme del rincón no podía. Comenzó a timbrar de nuevo, una vez mas quise alcanzar mi bolso, incluso intenté hacerlo con el pie pero la zapatilla se me atoró en el lavabo y no alcancé a subirlo más. ¿Qué querrá a esta hora? Algún problema tuvo con el inútil de su novio y por eso quiso llamarme, algún nuevo chisme o alguna nueva realidad. Por más que le dije que se olvidara de él, pero es más terca que yo, y ya es mucho decir, así que supongo que a esta hora está llorando una de las tantas consecuencias de su absurda relación con ese engreído.

Una vez más sonó, era demasiada la insistencia. Pero yo seguía en el rincón, rodeando el cuerpo de un extraño con mis piernas y él con su "amigo" dentro de mi. Le pedí al que me tenía arrinconada que se apresurara, que tenía urgencia en contestar, el tipo en cuestión aceleró su ritmo. La verdad no se ni porque me dejé arrinconar por este. No está tan bueno, pero al que le había echado el ojo hace rato no funcionó. Y por mas que lo intenté no pude "levantarlo", pero como éste nos estaba viendo se había prendido y yo había quedado muy excitada así que, nos estábamos haciendo el favor. Pero realmente, con cuantos me meta, ninguno me hace sentir lo que quiero. Así que echo a volar la imaginación y pienso que estoy con la persona que amo o con el que me vuelve loca de deseo. Bueno, parece ser que este ya terminó.

Una vez terminado lo empujé para que me permitiera salir de donde estaba, me bajé el vestido, no uso tanga por lo que se me pudiera ofrecer, tomé mi bolso, saqué el teléfono y salí del tocador de damas. Marqué inmediatamente al teléfono.

–"Rose"

–¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Qué te sucede?

–"¡Ay Rose! Acaba de llamarme Leah para decirme que Jake estaba en su casa y que se había acostado con él."

–¿Y?

–"Que no se si creerle o no, él no vino esta noche, me dijo que tenía que estudiar porque haría examen mañana pero yo creo que eran mentiras, me lo dijo porque iba a estar con ella."

–Bella, si de todos modos vas a seguir con él ¿Para que te preocupas?

–Pero ya no estoy dispuesta a aceptar otro chisme. Ya me tiene harta.

–¿Y que vas a hacer? Si cuando le preguntas él siempre dice que no es verdad, que solo son inventos de la gente.

–"Ya le llamé, se molestó conmigo porque lo desperté pero le dije que ya sabía que no estaba en su casa, le dije que esa mujer me había llamado para decirme que acababa de revolcarse con él y me lo negó."

–Te lo dije.

–"Estoy desesperada, no quiero estar sola – ya sabía lo que quería, que fuera a su lado a hacerle compañía.—pero de una cosa si estoy segura. No volverá a jugar conmigo y le haré caso a la primer persona que se me ponga enfrente."

—Siempre que tienes un pleito con él dices lo mismo.

—"Ahora es diferente, ya no quiero sufrir por él, quiero sentir que le importo a alguien, quiero que me demuestren que en verdad me aman."

—Mira, no es por darte la contraria pero me estas diciendo lo mismo que la última vez ¿Y que paso? El llegó en la noche, se metió bajo tus sábanas y te olvidaste de lo que me acababas de decir.

—" Rose, créeme que hoy es verdad. No volverá a jugar conmigo, te lo juro."

—Está bien amiga, mientras eso pasa, voy para allá.

Fui a buscar a mi hermana a la pista de baile para decirle que me iría a casa de Bella,

—Alice, quieres que te deje en casa o ya tienes quien te lleve.

—Me iré con él –señalando al joven que la tenía abrazada y que le estaba dando una buena agasajada ya que las manos del tipo no dejaban de moverse sobre el cuerpo de ella.

—–de acuerdo, te veo mañana.

Fui por mi auto y me dirigí a casa de Bella. Siempre que le llegaba la depresión la acompañaba y mas desde que a su papá le cambiaron el turno a la noche. Cada vez que tenía problemas con su novio yo era la que la acompañaba en sus horas de desdicha, le platicaba algunos chistes o solo la escuchaba, en ocasiones ni hablábamos, bastaba con hacerle compañía. _Si tan solo me dejara lo pondría en su lugar, le diría unas cuantas verdades al tipo que tanto daño le hace. Es un perfecto idiota. La maneja como le da la gana. Como lo odio. Ella es tan frágil, tan sensible y lo ama muchísimo y él no la merece._

Aun cuando tenía solo un año de conocerla nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas, yo era su paño de lágrimas y su confidente. Ella también lo era para mi, sin embargo había un secreto que no podía revelarle. En realidad, eran dos.

Entré a su casa sin necesidad de tocar, hacía bastante tiempo que ella me había dado una copia de la llave. Me subí a su habitación y ahí estaba, en su rincón del dolor, sentada frente a la ventana con la vista perdida a la nada y sollozando. Creo que ahora la vi mas deprimida que nunca, en otras ocasiones le veo llorando a mares, en otras la escucho echar madres pero ahora se veía desvalida. Así que me acerqué para tratar de consolarla, como dije, es un criatura muy frágil.

Me acerqué lentamente, no sabía si hablar o no, yo creo que mejor no lo hago porque por el reflejo de la ventana ya se dio cuenta que llegué y no me dijo nada. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y me di cuenta que estaba muy rígida así que decidí darle un leve masaje para relajar sus músculos. Enterré mis dedos en su nuca y ella agachó su cabeza… mis manos fueron bajando por su cuello hasta los hombros, traía una blusa de tirantes, pero... de pronto deje de hacer presión, cuando me di cuenta solo estaba acariciando su piel.

Sorpresivamente, ella gimió. Bajé mis manos por sus brazos y los volví a subir… pude sentir que se le había erizado la piel. Tragué en seco, no pude evitar pasar mis manos hacia enfrente por encima de la blusa y mis dedos descubrieron sus alterados pezones. _Este era uno de mis secretos, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga…_Los apreté suavemente, ella volvió a gemir, pero no me bastaba con solo rozarlos, tuve necesidad de meter mis manos y palparlos directamente, me cabían perfectamente en cada mano… demasiado suaves, demasiado rígidos… demasiado apetecibles.

Me agaché lo suficiente para besar su cuello, acababa de tomar un baño, olía a fresco así que pasé mi lengua… sabía a dulce… y mientras besaba y lamía su cuello y sus hombros, mis manos no dejaba de estrujar sus pechos… ella solo se sujetaba fuertemente de mis brazos… de pronto tomó una de mis manos y la bajó al mismo tiempo que abría sus piernas, para pasarla sobre la tela de su tanga… podía sentir su humedad. Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora y así como estaba, sin dejar de palpar su intimidad dejé sus senos, tomé su rostro hasta hacerla voltear a mi y me acerqué lo suficiente para alcanzar a besarla… jadeó fuertemente y yo también.

Sus labios sabían mucho mejor de lo que siempre me había imaginado. De lo que me había estado perdiendo y siempre soñando. Estaba al fin besando al amor de mi vida. Yo era su paño de lagrimas, ella me platicaba todas sus desventuras con el idiota de Jacob y yo solo escuchaba y la consolaba. Y también me platicaba cada encuentro sexual que tenía con él y yo debía tragarme el coraje y los celos porque no era yo la que estaba ahí. No era yo a la que le estaban haciendo el amor. No era yo la que la hacia sentir ni era yo a la que le hacían sentir todo lo que ella me describía. Pero ahora estoy aquí, con ella, recorriéndola de la manera que nunca creí que sucedería. Estaba probando sus labios y disfrutando del sabor de su boca.

No pude evitar meterle la lengua… ella me había sujetado del cuello…yo estaba demasiado excitada así que metí mi mano por dentro de la tela y pude palpar aun mas su humedad… decidí sacarla…ya estábamos demasiado excitadas las dos así que la hice ponerse de pie y me puse frente a ella y no pude evitarlo, se lo dije: —Te amo— y la volví a besar. Reaccionó de manera sorprendente, también me abrazaba fuerte y nos acariciábamos hasta donde nuestras manos nos alcanzaban. Le quité la blusa coloqué mis manos en su pequeña cintura y me fui directamente a sus bellos y firmes pechos.

Tenía que agacharme un poco, éramos del mismo tamaño pero yo traía zapatillas y eso me hacía mas alta… mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones le acariciaba el otro. Ella solo subió sus brazos y colocó sus manos en la nuca y gemía sin parar, estaba disfrutando de mis caricias. Volví a sus labios pero no solo a besarlos, también a morderlos y succionarlos y tallarlos con mis dientes. Esto la estaba excitando aun mas, sus pechos subían y bajaban con su entrecortada respiración.

Me aparté para poderla llevar a la cama, la tomé de las manos y la hice que se sentara a un costado de su pequeña cama y volví a besarla haciéndola recostarse. Puse mis rodillas a sus lados. No podía apartarme de sus labios, pero quería seguir conociendo su cuerpo, recorrer su piel y saborear cada tramo de ella. Así que lo hice. Deslicé mis labios por su cuello y lo fui lamiendo poco a poco, hubo un momento que no pude contenerme y lo succioné. Creo que ya le dejé mi huella. Pero ella solo gimió mas. Subió sus manos pasándolas por su cabeza y agarrándose de la orilla de la cama.

Bajé a sus pechos y los lamí con desesperación, como si fuera un helado y tenía que terminármelo antes de que se derritiera... ella comenzó a retorcerse en la cama. Mi lengua avanzó al lado de uno de sus senos y subió a su axila. También la probé, ella se retorció aun mas y jadeó mas fuerte. Fui bajando mientras besaba los costados de su cuerpo hasta volver a poner mis pies en el suelo y llegué a su abdomen. Ella levantó un poco su cadera y yo aproveché para palpar el área que estaba guardando para el final... estaba mas mojada.

La acaricie varias veces en ese lugar y ella estaba gimiendo mas fuerte, me abrí paso entre la tela... a mi ya se me había hecho agua la boca. Metí mis dedos dentro de su vagina, ella estaba hirviendo. Seguramente yo estaba igual. Comencé a mover el pulgar en su clítoris.. ella comenzó a respirar con demasiada dificultad, parecía que estaba asfixiándose entonces la escuché, por primera vez desde que llegué habló.

—Bésame...

Yo obedecí... me subí a la cama sin dejar de tener mis dedos dentro de ella, le pasé mi brazo por debajo de su nuca y la besé, saqué mis dedos solo para dedicarme a su punto mas delicado y mas explosivo... no hubo necesidad de humedecerlo, ella estaba demasiado mojada así que mientras mi lengua recorría cada rincón de esa deliciosa boca yo seguía restregando mis dedos en ese lugar. Ella siguió retorciéndose y comenzó a estirar sus piernas, de pronto se sujetó de mis cabellos e intentó ahogar un grito en mi boca, sabía que estaba a punto de venirse así que dejé sus labios y solo me dediqué a observarla... ella siempre ha sido muy hermosa, pero ahora con este derroche de pasión y manifestación sexual, me parecía que lo era aun mas. Soltó mi cabello para sujetarse otra vez a la orilla de la cama... no puedo explicar este bello espectáculo... su boca estaba abierta y se hacia grande y pequeña en el inútil intento de respirar mejor... pero el sonido que provenía de ahí era simplemente musical, abrió sus ojos y me miró... como si quisiera pedir auxilio, o como si quisiera darme las gracias y al mismo tiempo parecía llorar... Aceleré el ritmo de mis dedos.

—Rose... Rose... Rose...

Estiró sus piernas, se arqueó totalmente, apretó sus ojos... y gritó... metí mi dedo dentro de ella y sentí sus contracciones... una vez relajada saqué mis dedos y me los llevé a la boca... esa parte de ella también era dulce.

Jaló nuevamente de mi cabello para besarme. Ahora ella metió su lengua en mi boca, no bien se había controlado cuando su corazón se había acelerado de nuevo... _creo que mi Bella quiere mas_... la besé nuevamente de manera apasionada y acaricié su cuerpo con mis manos, pero ahora le daría algo mas. Algo mejor...

Me bajé de la cama, me puse frente a ella y la vi tragar, había subido nuevamente sus manos hasta la orilla de la cama para sujetarse de ahí, tenía sus ojos cerrados y vi sus pechos subir y bajar a rítmicamente. Fui bajando lentamente su tanga mientras le besaba la parte de su cuerpo que mas me había gustado, además de sus labios claro. La quité totalmente pero al momento de enderezarme para comenzar a besar su intimidad... me quedé en shock. Ahí de pie y junto a la cabeza de mi hermosa Bella estaba él... como se lo dije, siempre en cualquier pleito él llega, se mete a su cama y la vuelve a convencer... no supe que hacer, me llené de rabia...vino a interrumpir mi primer momento de felicidad en muchos años.

El tenía la boca abierta y la prueba palpable de que se había excitado era el bulto que se podía ver en su pantalón. Ella no se había dado cuenta, él se llevó un dedo a su boca indicándome que no dijera nada y me hizo señas de que continuara con lo que estaba. Yo no sabía que hacer, no quería dejar a mi Bella así como estaba, ella me había pedido que siguiera pero aquí estaba este inútil... y este inútil para mi desgracia mayor, era mi otro secreto. Era el único hombre que había deseado en toda mi mugre vida. Pero era el novio de mi amor, y para mi mala suerte ahora lo tenía justo frente a mi.

Una vez mas me hizo señas de que siguiera en lo que estaba, no tuve otra opción que obedecer... comencé a acariciarle las blancas piernas a Bella... lenta, suave y delicadamente y también las besaba mientras ella gemía... de vez en cuando miraba la expresión de Jacob, seguía con la boca abierta y podía ver que su respiración cada vez era mas difícil. Acaricié las ingles de ella con mis manos y las deslicé hacia sus rodillas para abrirle las piernas de golpe. Ella jadeó.

Me incliné y me acerqué a mi lugar favorito. Exhalé sobre él y ella se arqueó un poco. Y comencé mi labor... besé cada tramo de ese bello espacio y de vez en cuando la observaba... ella seguía contorsionándose y ¿él?... él ya había comenzado su propio espectáculo... pasó varias veces su mano sobre su pantalón acariciando o sobando su marcado bulto. El verlo así tan excitado me excitaba a un mas, se veía mas deseable...

"No supe en que momento sucedió solo se que de pronto ya lo deseaba, será por lo engreído que es, porque cuando me conoció ni siquiera volteo a verme cuando ella me lo presentó y yo estaba acostumbrada a la adulación de cuando hombre conociera. Yo se que soy hermosa y este imbecil me hizo sentir que no lo era, o no lo suficiente para que él lo reconociera..."

Dejé los pensamientos y seguí besando la intimidad de mi Bella. Comenzó a jadear, a él lo vi controlar sus jadeos pero no su erección. Abrió el cierre de su pantalón y lo sacó... _DIOS... si antes lo deseaba con lo que acabo de ver ahora lo anhelo... mucho, mucho, infinitamente mas. _

Y tuve mi show personal... estaba viendo la excitación de mi amor y la del hombre que deseo al mismo tiempo. El empezó la tarea de masturbarse, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sus mano se movía rápidamente, eso parecía crecer cada vez mas... nunca había visto una tan hermosa y he tenido muchas. Creo que sintió que se caería porque caminó de espaldas hasta quedar recargado en la pared... mi Bella comenzó a jadear mas fuerte... y eso que aun falta lo mejor... dejé los besos a un lado... abrí sus pliegues y comencé a lamerla y paladearla... ella jadeó al punto del grito... pasaba mis lengua rápida y fuertemente sobre su pequeño punto... justo donde se encuentran todas las terminaciones nerviosas que provocan su placer...

Le doblé las rodillas y levanté sus piernas para apoyarme mejor y poder disfrutarla mejor... realmente este era el espectáculo mas asombroso que había presenciado jamás... Jacob hacía gestos, apretaba los ojos, respiraba con la boca abierta... tiene unos labios tan carnosos y sensuales que con gusto me hubiera prendido de ellos.

Volví a concéntrame en mi amor y seguí haciéndola jadear y pedirme mas o decirme que —_así... ahí... sigue... sigue...— _Yo solo obedecía... Dejé sus piernas y me apoyé en sus senos, mis piernas ya se estaban cansando por la postura pero no pensaba detenerme, no hasta que ella se viniera... pero no esperaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder...

Sentí que mi vestido estaba subiendo hasta llegar a mi cintura... sentí unas cálidas manos agarrándome el trasero y al mismo tiempo sentí que algo duro se paseaba sobre el... abrí los ojos y mi hombre perfecto ya no estaba frente a mi. Sentí su mano que pasaba por mi entrepierna de atrás para adelante y viceversa. Me retiré un poco de la intimidad de Bella y apoyé mi frente en su abdomen para poder jadear...afortunadamente ella seguía con los ojos cerrados así que la tomé de la cintura y continué con lo que estaba... pero cada vez se me dificultaba mas concentrarme por que mi hombre metió sus dedos dentro de mi comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos mientras sentía su dureza sobre mis glúteos... _¿por que demonios no mete eso en lugar de sus dedos?_

Sacó sus dedos y volvió a acariciar mis glúteos y recorrió sus manos por mi espalda, las bajó y se sujetó de mis senos... tuve que dejar lo que estaba haciendo una vez mas para poder jadear otra vez... Tenía miedo de que ella abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando... pero cada vez me resultaba mas difícil controlarme para no voltear y prenderme de los labios que tanto deseaba... también. Volví a lamer la intimidad de Bella y la seguí succionando donde mas le gustaba cuando Jacob bajó su mano a mi intimidad comenzó a restregar sus dedos en ella... no pude controlar este fuerte jadeo tampoco y lo peor es que a él le pasó lo mismo... yo estaba muy mojada y el lo notó.

Observé a Bella y para mi sorpresa, ella tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba viendo el espectáculo que tenía Jacob sobre mi... volví a succionarla y en esos momentos ella comenzó a acariciarse los senos... jadeaba cada vez mas y de pronto sentí que un enorme hierro entró en mi vagina... _al fin_... el se sujetó de mis caderas y comenzó a embestirme con brutalidad... tal y como lo había deseado todos estos meses... tuve que dejar a mi Bella, le estaba fallando pero no podía concentrarme así que me apoyé con mis manos en la orilla de la cama. Comencé a rugir al mismo tono que lo hacía Jacob... y Bella también comenzó su espectáculo... siguió en sus senos con una mano y la otra la bajó a su intimidad para masturbarse...

Esto era bizarro, demasiado fascinante, utópico pero me estaba sucediendo... estaba disfrutando el embiste del único hombre que he deseado en mi vida al mismo tiempo que veía la masturbación y placer del amor de mi vida... no puedo pedir mas.

Jacob se salió, iba a protestar cuando me aventó a la cama, junto a mi amor, me volteó con brusquedad quedando boca arriba volteé a ver a Bella justo en el momento en que el comenzó a besarla... ella seguía masturbándose, en eso se puso rígida y gritó... se había venido nuevamente.

El se acercó a mi, recostó su cuerpo sobre el mío y por primera vez... me besó... podía sentir su erección entre mis piernas, sus manos me apretaban fuertemente, seguramente quedarían marcados sus dedos en mi piel... _eso es bueno_... dejó mis labios, se enderezó un poco para subir mi vestido hasta el cuello y lamer mis senos... yo no me atrevía a ver a mi Bella a los ojos, pero tampoco quería perderme de esto. Dejó mis senos, dobló sus piernas y las mías quedaron sobre las de él. Y ahora si no hubo nada que nos estorbara... comenzó a embestirme como el bruto que es... salvaje, pasional, sin control... sonaba su cadera golpeando la mía y cuando su miembro entraba y salía de mi... abrí momentáneamente los ojos y ella estaba hincada a su lado besándolo... solo veía sus lenguas restregándose una con otra. Y eso sonaba... se podía escuchar también... pero ella era mía, desde hoy sería solo mía...

—Bella... be...same...

Y mi amor obedeció... se prendió de mis labios, yo le pasé mi brazo por el cuello mientras ella comenzó a acariciarme los senos... no tardé mucho. Ya estaba demasiado avanzado mi placer así que, después de unos pocos minutos de tener sus besos y de sentir el embiste del hombre mas sensual del planeta grité... y grite... y grite... ha sido el orgasmo mas prolongado de toda mi maldita vida... y no quería que terminara, pero había llegado a su fin... lo escuché gritar a él también... fue tan liberador como indescriptible...

Yo había quedado muy agotada... ya se me cerraban los ojos porque se me vino el sueño de repente. Solo alcancé a ver que él me levantó en brazos... Bella levantó la sábanas para que él me acomodaba mejor en la cama y ella me quitó las zapatillas... estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando los vi abrazados besándose... a través del leve destello de luz que entraba por la ventana, pude ver que él ya tenía otra erección.

Desperté junto a ella rodeándola con mi brazo... estábamos desnudas las dos. Este ha sido el mejor despertar y se que así sería por mucho tiempo.

Ya pasaron varios meses de esa noche en que le confesé mi amor y desde entonces ella ya no sufre ni espera por su novio, no le importan lo que le digan si él se va o no con otra. Ahora me tiene a mí y sabe que el día que él se pierda estaré yo para darle todo el placer y todo el amor que ella necesite. Aunque claro, si él llega… bienvenido, también forma parte del encuentro.


End file.
